Last Sacrifice
by HavenGirl
Summary: Ok I just read the real Last Sacrifice and I hated it. So I decided to write my own. Hope you like it. Haters not welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Last Sacrifice

Chapter One: Plans

One, two, three, I say as I count the cracks one this wall. The wall to my cell. Cell. Ha. If it weren't for my terrible mood I would laugh.

I've been in here for two days now, but it feels like an eternity. Abe has only come to visit me once or twice and only because he wanted to talk business about my trial. It wasn't set in stone that there even would be a trial yet, but come on, I'm not stupid. Anyone could see that this is going to become one living hell hole pretty soon. So, by my assumptions, a trial is pretty much inevitable. And besides, it's not every day that a person gets away with murder. But I guess that in this case they will, because I know one thing for sure, I. Did. Not. Kill. The. Queen.

I'm not quite sure who did though, but believe me I'm working on it. There's only so much you can do stuck in a  
cell, wrongfully accused of murder.

But on a not so much happier note, I am really lonely. I wish somebody, anybody besides Abe, would come and see me. Even though I'm not really even sure if their allowing me visitors.

With my thoughts of lack of visitors, my mind drifts to Lissa. I am really worried about her and I haven't seen her since my hearing. So, I decide to slip in to her head for a while.

She's with Christian. Thankfully fully clothed. Their talking about me. And… plans to break me out?

"We'll have to do it soon if we really are going to follow through with this." Said Lissa.

"Yeah, I know. But we're going to need all the help we can get… So I was thinking that we should ask Tasha to help us." Suggested Christian.

Oh, no.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God. They were gonna ask Tasha to help. It's bad enough that they're getting involved. Now Tasha? Could this day get any worse?

"Yeah, ok. That's a really good idea. We could use her help with a distraction. I also think we should ask Dimitri too."

"You really think he'll help? I mean doesn't he like hate her or something? Why would he help us free her." asked Christian awed.

"Are you kiddin' me? He would do anything for her. Anything. That whole 'I never want to see you ever again' thing is just an act. He doesn't want to hurt her. Not again. He thinks what he did as a Strigoi was just too horrible. That he can never be forgiven for it." Lissa said.

What? No. That can't be right. He said and I quote 'Love fades. Mine has.' How could he still care about me? Still want me? Damn it Rose, don't think like that. You've chosen Adrian, remember?

"Really? With the way you said he was bitching about it, I thought he would have killed her if she ever came within 20 feet of him." Christian said, while walking toward the door.

"Yeah really. Ho-Hey? Where are you going?" Lissa asked running up to him.

"Well, I was going to go find Aunt Tasha, Dimitri and Adrian because I'm pretty sure that if this means helping Rose he's all for it." Said Christian sarcastically.

"Ok well, when you find them just bring them back here. There's some things I want to discuss with them and you about the plan."

He nodded his okay and kissed her lightly before leaving. With him gone her thoughts drifted back to me again and not just the break out. She was really worried about how I would respond to Dimitri helping, because she knew how much he hurt me and how sad I was about the whole situation. But she thought I would like it that Adrian was helping. She really thought that I loved him, and I guess that in a way I do.

We were both so caught up in our thoughts that we were more than a little surprised when Liss herd a knock at the door.

"Vasilia? It's Guardian Hathaway and Belikov. Please open the door." Said my Mom.

My Mom? And Dimitri? Oh, no, Liss please don't open the door. I really wanted her to hear me but I knew that the bond only works one way.

Lissa, being the goody-girl nicey person she was, ran over and opened the door. And big surprise, standing before her was none-other than my mother. Famous badass Hathaway. Well the other famous badass Hathaway.

"Vasilia, how are you?" She asked Liss.

"You can call me Lissa, and I'm fine. How are you two?" Lissa motioned for them both to sit down.

"Well, I've been better but let's get to the real reason were here… I heard that your planning to break Rose out. And I want to help." replied my mom

"And I got a call from Christian saying you wanted my help in breaking Rose out." Said Dimitri.

Ah, Dimitri. My first love. The one that now wanted nothing to do with me. Why the hell would he want to help Liss break me out? Oh wait. That's right. He swore to help and protect her no matter what.

"Thanks guys. You can help. But , we really don't want anyone else to know about it and try to get involved, okay?"

Before I could hear their answers to that, I was wrenched back to my own head by a sudden commotion by the door leading to all the cells. It was Abe.


	3. Chapter 3

BANG. And not ten seconds after I first saw Abe, the hinges on my cell door exploded, leave me standing in a door-less cell. Quickly I ran out and straight into Abe and the two people I sure as hell didn't expect to be there.

Victor Dashkov and his brother Robert Doru were standing right in front of me.

"What the hell are they doing here? They're wanted fugitives." I yelled appalled.

"Rose a simple 'thank you' would work fine." said Victor rolling his eyes.

"Yeah okay. Thank you Abe." I said sarcastically.

"Um, excuse me but we really have to leave right now before all those Guardians wake up. Abraham?" mumbled Robert looking at my dad.

"Huh? Oh ya. Right." He tossed me a ring.

I put it on, immediately recognizing it as a silver ring that Robert must have charmed so I wouldn't be recognized.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well, right now, to Lissa's room." Answered Victor motioning to the door and walking toward it.

When we got to Lissa's room, we could hear the yelling form inside. My dad produced a key from inside his pocket and opened the door. And what we found inside wasn't, well, ideal for the current situation.

Lissa and Mia, were just standing there staring at the fight. And the people doing the fighting were, well again not an ideal situation.

Adrian was yelling something a Christian, and Dimitri was yelling something at Adrian. There was burning pieces of wall, ceiling, and carpet scattered around the room still on fire. Tasha looked like she was trying to break up the fight until, Christian through a punch at Adrian.

Me? I was just standing there dumbstruck as to what the hell they could be fighting about.

"Christian! Calm the heck down!" Yelled Adrian just as he managed to dodge Christian's next punch.

"WHY! WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I WHEN YOUR TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!"

What? Adrian's trying to steal Liss? No that can't be right.

"Christian stop. I love you not him please stop." Said Lissa.

Then, a certain Russian did the stupidest thing possible. He walked up to Christian, and the Christian punched him as hard as he could. His fist collided with Dimitri's nose and blood spurted out. Dimitri stumbled back form the force of the punch not expecting that kind of strength from a Moroi.

Then, a lot of things happened at the same time. Tasha ran over to Dimitri. Christian lunged for Adrian. Abe ran over to try and get Lissa and Mia out of the room. I ripped the ring off my finger and through myself at Christian.

But let's just say I made a huge mistake. Christian was planning on using his fire so when I jumped in front of Adrian he was already throwing a fire ball at me. I braced myself for the impact. Only when it didn't come I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Until my eyes landed on Tasha. I gasped. She made the fire disappear.

I then realized that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I yelled. "Never seen a miraculous prison break before?"

Then I heard a scream and Lissa's body smashing into mine, crushing me in a huge bear hug. Then they started to notice Victor and Robert. But Lissa didn't.

"OMG ROSE!I am soooo glad that your okay." I looked at her and she looked close to tears.

"I'm fine Lissa. Now what was all this about?" I asked.

They just stood there looking like the idiots the are. So, not really knowing what I was doing, I walked over to Adrian, pulled him down and kissed him with everything I had.

His arms immediately went around my waist and I put my hands in his hair pulling him closer. The kiss was so perfect, so right, until Christian just had to ruin it.

"EWWW! I don't know about you all but I'm not a fan of live porn." That was it. I lunged across the room and punched him as hard as I could. Maybe a little to hard I realized when he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Rose! What are you doing?" Screamed Dimitri

"Why do you care what the hell I do!" I shot back at him before a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me away from Christian and Dimitri

"Rose calm down." I heard Adrian's soothing voice say just as I heard Victor say

"Rose, we have to get out now. The guardians are here looking for you."

The door was kicked open, and I did the first thing that acme to mind. I jumped out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, shit. I said as I landed my jump. God. What the hell is wrong with me. I should've stayed and helped them. But now. Ughh. My frickin' ankle. Jezzz.**

**Thump. Thump. Thump. I turned around and saw Dimitri, Christian holding Lissa, and Adrian. Damn. They followed me. Figures.**

"**What the hell guys?" I asked**

"**Rose you didn't really think that we wouldn't come with you to wherever you're going did you?" Asked Liss**

"**Liss, you guys can't come."**

"**Why not Rose? Why not?"**

"**Because I don't want you all to get hurt." I lied. I couldn't tell her about the queen's note. No. Not yet.**

"**Rose we have you and Dimitri with us. No ones going to get hurt." She complained**

"**Aw hell no Liss. Dimitri isn't coming. No. Way." I said walking away**

"**Rose, you want to let us come. You want our help, right?" I did. I really wanted their-WAIT.**

"**Vasilia Dragomir did you just try and use compulsion on me?" I couldn't believe that she would do that.**

"**Rose, please. We could really help you. I promise."**

"**Liss, I know you could but I can't risk you." I saw Abe's car parked in the parking lot a few yards away and I started walking towards it.**

"**Rose." I froze. "Rose please let them come." That one was all Adrian. He wasn't using compulsion on me. Not exactly, but close.**

"**Adrian don't. Please just don't." I didn't know exactly what I was asking him not to do but it felt like the right thing to say.**

"**Rose, we're coming no matter what. You try and leave us now, we'll just find you again. There's no where you can hide that we can't find you." Christian just crossed a line.**

**When Dimitri was a Strigoi sending me love letters/death threats he said something of the same thing. **

**I turned around to look at Christian. And I didn't realize that I had tears in my eyes until Adrian was right next to me, comforting me, while he shot death glares at Christian.**

**I looked at Dimitri and saw that he was avoiding my eyes. What a coward.**

"**Okay." I said at last breaking the uneasy silence.**

"**Okay what?" Asked Lissa**

"**Okay you can come. All of you. Lets go. Now." And with that I turned around and sprinted to Abe's car, got in the drivers seat and waited till everyone else pilled in the car. Well, I was wrong. No one got in the car. **

**I rolled down the window.**

"**What?"**

"**Rose let Dimitri drive. No offense but your not the best driver in the world, and we don't want to attract attention."**

**She had a good point. So, mumbling about them being unfair, I climbed in to the back seat. Then then they all got in the car, with Dimitri driving, Christian shot gun, me in the back on the left side, Adrian in the middle, and Liss on the other side of him.**

**I laid my head on Adrian's shoulder and just before I fell asleep, Dimitri asked**

"**Where to Rose?"**

"**A hotel far, far, away from here." With that I fell into a peaceful undisturbed sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was laying in his arms, high from the endorphins rush.

"I will love you forever Dimitri." I said

"I will have you forever Roza. And soon you will be one of us." He sunk his fangs deep into my neck and I screamed. I don't think anyone has ever screamed as loud as I just did.

"Rose!" I heard someone yell. "Rose wake up! Wake up, It's not real. It's just a dream. Wake Up!"

Finally, I opened my eyes to find Adrian's beautiful emerald green ones staring at me intently.

I gasped. Then I realized that we were still in the car.

"Where are we?" It looked like we were somewhere outside of Pennsylvania.

"We're just out side of Pennsylvania." I was right. "Rose, don't try to change the subject. You were screaming. Why?" Asked Adrian

"It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about. Just a dream." I was trying to convince myself more than them.

"It didn't sound like just a dream."

"Well, it was and I'm fine. So let's just forget it." Lissa gave me a look that said we'll talk later.

"So. Got a strong decision of where we can go to lose the guardians?" Really I didn't have a clue, but maybe one of them thought of something while I was sleeping.

"No. I haven't been able to think with all the screaming that's been going on." Christian got a slap beside the head for that one.

Soon we all relaxed back in our seats again. I was pretty sure that Christian and Adrian were asleep, but me, Liss, and Dimitri we wide awake.

I didn't dare try falling back asleep. I thought I might have another nightmare about the Strigoi Dimitri. What was that all about anyway? I haven't had nightmares that bad since I first got back from Russia. Did it mean something special? Something I'm just to stupid to figure out? Maybe just to tired to?

"I know what your dream was about," said Lissa at last. " Your dreaming about when Dimitri was a Strigoi. When he held you captive in Russia."

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied. Of course I knew what she was talking about. I just had no idea how she knew. I never told anyone. Maybe Dimitri told her.

"Yes you do, now stop trying to lie to me Rose. He told me. Don't worry though I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Liss. I don't really want to talk about it right now though."

"Hey Rose, Liss, If you weren't planning on telling us, you probably should have waited until you were sure that we were asleep." Said Christian

"You heard!" I accused

"Yeah so did I. Rose why the hell didn't you tell me?" Adrian looked really hurt.

"You guys leave her alone." Lissa. My savior.

The next 15 minutes in the car were compete hell. They were all arguing about what was right, if I'm okay, Blah, Blah, Blah. After a few minutes, I looked up to see Dimitri looking at me through the rear view mirror. I met his eyes and regret flashed through his eyes, but it was gone so fast I'm not sure it was ever really even there.

Stupid Guardian Mask.


End file.
